


无题

by adaugustm



Category: Nine Percent, all丞, 丞受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaugustm/pseuds/adaugustm
Summary: 很久之前的一个脑洞，写了个开头以后就搁置了，现在重新捡起来。未来科幻向。





	无题

0

”viva villa“

1

“战争固然残酷，但战争过后我们将建立一个崭新的世界，无论时代如何变迁，我们仍致力于带领所有公民走向更加美好的未来“

屏幕上反复播放着leo将军的演讲，时不时有人驻足欣赏这位第四世界的领路人，并发出感叹，他是一个高大的黄种人，他年纪轻轻，却是一个新世界、新时代的缔造者。

“虽然战争还未结束，请所有人相信，每一个逝去的生命都会被铭记，他们是为了信仰二战，都是为了建立这个绝对的平等、和谐、没有毒品 没有荒淫 没有犯罪的世界而战，这个世界里的每一个人，都拥有着绝对纯洁的心灵和绝对纯洁的身体，我们沐浴着的，是最纯粹的阳光，拥有的，是最幸福的生活”

滴，关掉电子平板，蔡徐坤压低帽檐，咬了一口苹果，苹果随着咀嚼歘歘作响。

“你看，领袖就是领袖，随便说点话都可以激起人们的斗志，我要是个普通老百姓，现在已经报名参军了。”  
林彦俊摸摸下巴：“我让你来不是为了陪你看这些东西的，而且····”他观察蔡徐坤的面部表情：“这些话，你不用看都可以倒背如流吧？”  
“你很反常啊，要处理的“东西”呢？平常不都是让人直接把我带过去，怎么这次还要专门过来先和你喝咖啡？”，蔡徐坤眯起眼睛：“你在犹豫什么？”  
林彦俊双手交握搁在下巴前，看了蔡徐坤好几眼，却还是没有开口。  
“很棘手吗？还是说彻底去人格化了？你怕我一个人对付不了吗？”  
“我只是在想，你能不能，不要摧毁他，就，就单纯把他控制住就好。”  
“控制他是PGR的事，我？坐在你面前的是一个GC，谢谢，要说咱们合作也挺多次了，你怎么连这个都分不清楚了。”  
“找过了。”林彦俊打断他：“找过PGR了，找了最好的那位，那位和他接触了半天，出来以后说什么也不愿意把他格式化，还说如果我不要他，就让他把他带回家。”  
“这一位会下迷魂药吗？”蔡徐坤有些讽刺地轻笑一声。确实有听说，林彦俊从塔那边捡到了一个不得了的“好货”，不轻易露面，非得是招待塔里的高官，或者是大富豪才会拿出手。  
林彦俊没有立刻回答，他只是抬头仰望天花板，有点失落的说：“应该是吧。”  
“你用过了。”蔡徐坤恍然大悟。  
林彦俊的视线从天花板回到蔡徐坤身上，蔡徐坤才发觉，对面的人似乎有些害羞。末了林彦俊才说：“是啊，所以舍不得·····”  
“他犯了什么错？”  
“很大的错······”  
“有多大？”  
林彦俊按下身边的红色按钮，房间所有的门窗都缓缓关上，他压低嗓音：“估计不把事情完完全全的告诉你，你也不会好好替我办这件事。”  
“关键在于，你压根瞒不过我。”蔡徐坤颇有自信。  
“你记得，一个星期前，Leo的副官。”  
“迪恩？一个老实男人，他有什么问题？”  
“不是他，是他的儿子。”  
“他儿子倒不是什么好货，之前我在塔里，还和他打过架。他儿子怎么了？不是说出征去了？”  
“没有，他儿子，死了。”  
蔡徐坤身体一下坐直。他已经预料到林彦俊接下来可能说的话。  
“不知道是经谁介绍，一个星期前突然闯进我的店里，说要最好的那个。我给了，甚至还想着，迪恩古板老实，也许和他儿子搭上线，还能再多一批客源。谁知道······"  
"被杀死了？“  
“对。”林彦俊叹了口气。  
“怎么杀的。窒息？利器？那些东西最常用这两种方法。”  
“不是。”林彦俊有些难以开口，蔡徐坤反而更来兴趣。  
“那是什么？”  
“分尸。”  
TBC


End file.
